1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical RF signal processing system and more particularly, to an RF optical signal processing system that is adapted to provide a variety of filter functions by way of tapped delay lines with fiber Bragg gratings, variable weight taps, positive and negative taps, and a short coherent length optical source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical signal processing systems are known to provide distinct advantages over RF signal processing systems. These advantages include: increased communication speed, reduced power consumption, reduced size and thus reduced weight and increased bandwidth. Because of these advantages, such optical processing systems are becoming increasingly popular for use in certain applications, such as satellite communication systems and avionics systems where electrical power dissipation and bandwidth are crucial factors. In fact, various avionics standards, such as ARINC 629 and DOD-STD-1773, have been developed for using optical processing systems aboard aircraft. Unfortunately, as recognized in "Digital Avionics Systems Principals and Practice", second edition, by Kerry R. Spitzer, McGraw Hill, Inc. 1993, pp. 42, sufficient optical devices have not been developed to enable the heavier and power hungry electronics components to be completely replaced. As such, various electronic components are still being used in avionics application.